1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum pedal, and more particularly to a beater that can be adjusted in angle and distance between the striking head and the drumhead.
2. Description of Related Art
A drum pedal is a musical instrument for playing drums. With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional drum pedal 90 comprises a seat 91, two erect frames 92, a shaft 93, a driven block 94, a chain 95, a pedal 96, and a beater 97. The two erect frames 92 are mounted on the seat 91. Each erect frame 92 has an upper end away from the seat 91. The shaft 93 is rotatable and has two opposite ends. The two opposite ends of the shaft 93 are respectively mounted on the two upper ends of the two erect frames 92. The driven block 94 is mounted around the shaft 93. The chain 95 has a first end and a second end opposite the first end. The first end of the chain 95 is connected to the driven block 94. The pedal 96 has two opposite ends. One of the two opposite ends of the pedal 96 is pivotally mounted on the seat 91. The other opposite end of the pedal 96 is connected to the second end of the chain 95. The beater 97 is connected to the shaft 93 and has a striking head 971. A musician steps on the pedal 96 to pull the driven block 94 and drive the beater 97 sweeping to strike a drumhead of a drum. Since the beater 97 of the conventional drum pedal 90 lacks adjusting structures, the musician has to move the drum pedal 90 close to or away from the drum to adjust the distance between the striking head 971 and the drumhead. Therefore, the beater 97 of the conventional drum pedal 90 is inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings of the beater of the conventional drum pedal, the present invention provides an adjustable beater for a drum pedal to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.